


Starships Were Meant to Fly

by Kalandan



Series: Because We Can [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, Gen, Kaiju War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalandan/pseuds/Kalandan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wei's show the Russians and Korean Pilots the hospitality of Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships Were Meant to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).



Jin and Hu plead with Cheung to join them for a celebratory outing two days post combat. Some of the crew is going with them, and Nova Hyperion’s rangers are even contemplating joining.  
Cheung grumbles a little, but concedes when both brothers whine piteously at him that neither will be really happy or in a celebratory mood without their brother there with them.  
Cheung chews the inside of his lip for a moment before murmuring consent, Both Jin and Hu’s faces light up.

The brothers make a few calls and while the Kaidanovskys and Rangers for Nova Hyperion are in the Hong Kong dome for another day they decide it's a good idea to show them the best hospitality. Jin makes a few calls and they have a second floor club reserved for the PPDC crowd that is joining them, security detail approves of the outing and accommodations.

Several minutes later the whole party has been rounded up into the motor pool, the Weis get to the club before the rest. Showing everyone the back entrance to avoid the paparazzi. Security preceding them to the second floor and stationing themselves at the exits.

Those brave enough to get through security eventually join the crowd of PPDC personnel. Hu wastes no time and gets the party on the dance floor moving quick. Hu gets more than half of the personnel that files in to join him on the dance floor. Jin and Cheung establish a table and get a round of drinks to start the night off.

A group of Crimson techs come in and Jin leaves the take for the dance floor. Nova Hyperion’s pilots join the throng of people on the dance floor while Jin is still busy trying to impress the group. Hu shamelessly steals away Tony, one of their drive suit specialists, to dance with. Switching from club to ballroom, he does an extra flamboyant and dramatic tango around the dance floor with his partner. End of the song Hu relinquishes his dance partner for another willing victim. Several songs in Jin takes a break and retreats back to the table.  
He finds Cheung there still, happily chatting to the Russians. Jin gets the older Rangers some drinks before sitting down again, Hu finds them all shortly there after. An Yuna and Pang So Yi join them too. They all share a couple of drinks and laughs until the dj starts playing another American song. Jin wasn't really paying attention, but the reaction gets his attention.

  
Looking across the table both An and Pang’s faces light up.  
“oh my god! !!!”  
“squwee!!!!”

  
Jin is reminded how young these ladies are. They are just short of screaming at each other, tripping over each other to get out to the dance floor. Jin listens to whats playing  
~Starships were meant to fly  
~Hands up and touch the sky  
~Can’t stop, cause we’re so high  
~Let’s do this one more time.

That’s the starships song, Jin thinks he recognizes it. He sips his fruity drink, leans back into the bench, watching the ladies mob the floor to dance together. It looks like a lot of fun. Jin finishes off his drink as that songs ends.  Ready for another round of dancing.

Jin gets Cheung to join the rest of the Rangers on the dance floor. Hu is trying to dance with 3 ladies at once, and is having some success at it. All smiles and laughter as a Pitbull song comes on next. Jin isn’t big into american music but he isn’t ignorant of it either. Jin leans over to ask Pang “You and An like the american music scene?” She nods and turns her head to talk straight into his ear to be heard over the music and crowd upstairs and down.  
“Almost as much as PSY!”

Jin’s going to make this the best post Kaiju party, he nods and makes his way off the dance floor to talk to the DJ, gets some other Korean music in the playlist. He looks out at the club, sees the Kaidanovskies hanging out at the table. So he adds another request before leaving the DJ booth: some Ukranian hard house too.

Cheung is having a good time on the dance floor with his fellow pilots, the Kaidanovskies seem to take a liking to him too. Pang So-Yi and An Yuna have forgiven Jin for attempts to get together with them from their time in the Academy. Jin, although having fun, isn’t even trying to pick anyone up tonight. No tonight is all about celebrating being alive. Hu clearly can’t get enough dancing, and for once neither Jin nor Hu needed to prod Cheung into having fun.

Jin lost both of his brothers on the dance floor at some point. After getting a drink he returns to the booth they had picked earlier. Jin surveys the dance floor from the higher ground.

He’s amazed to see Cheung! Still laughing, smiling and dancing, with the other rangers no less. And Hu is no where in sight.  
Jin’s jaw drops a little while he watches, he has to give his brother credit, Cheung is on fire. He’s cutting up a rug out there, with some moves picked up in the drift , no doubt. He’s using some of Hu’s and even Jin’s own moves.

Jin flooded with the warmth of the feeling that even though this night hasn’t turned out like he thought it would it’s still good to see his brother having fun. Actually if Jin’s going to be honest with himself it looks like they’re having the best night of their lives. All smiles and dancing with abandon.

Jin sits down and sips his drink. Lost in thought Hu shows up at the booth.  
“ have you seen Cheung?” Hu asks.  
Jin simply responds with a thumb point over to the middle of the dance floor.  
Hu looks, then goes “oh” when he finally spots therm.  
Jin nods, Yea, Life is good.

Next time the triplets drift there is a mixed sea of emotions and new memories floating around. Jin sees the after effects of that party from one of Hu’s memories. Hu looking for Cheung the next day to find him with both of Nova Hyperion’s Rangers asleep on him, like a human pillow. Hu thinks he might take a photo to save for later, but decides against it. Cheung catches sight of that too, and even in the drift turns bright red. His only rebuttal We danced all night, of course we would fall asleep like a bunch of puppies. Jin laughs out loud at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to piece together in writing despite being in my head for just as long. Jin kinda took over this, it was originally a shared piece between the three Wei's but not everything goes as planned. Hope you like. Let me know if you have comments, questions, or constructive criticism. 
> 
> This isn't as long as I thought it would be, but still slightly longer than a drabble. I hope this helps with your speedy recovery artificiallifecreator.


End file.
